Valentines Remembered
by Deanlu
Summary: Jane doesn't forget her wife on Valentines Day. Happy Valentines Day to all the readers here!


**Valentine Remembered**

**Deanlu**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them for some romance. Hope you enjoy. Happy Valentine's Day!**

Doctor Isles hadn't seen Jane all day. Normally that would have been okay, but not today. Today was Valentine's Day. The last she had seen of Jane was this morning when the detective had brought in Maura's favorite latte with a single red rose. The gentle kiss had held all the love the detective felt and promise for later. Since then there had been no contact as Jane had spent the day with Frost and Korsak chasing down leads on their latest case.

The phone in the morgue rang as one of Maura's assistances went to pick it up. "Dr. Isles they have a body. One Charles Street South." Maura sighed looking at the time. It was already five in the afternoon so much for a romantic evening.

"Dispatch the van, have Andy and Jacob meet me on the scene." Maura's assistant nodded as the ME left. Frost walked into the morgue handing the assistant two twenty dollar bills. They both looked toward the door where Maura had exited.

"She doesn't suspect a thing detective." Frost smiled just the way Jane wanted it. Maura navigated through the streets as she attempted to call Jane. The call went straight to voicemail.

"Jane, I have been called to a homicide. I hope this is your case. I am not up for any of the other detectives right now and I miss you." Maura pulled up to the address a little confused when she saw no police cars. Erring on the side of caution she left her bag in the car. She entered into Avila Modern Mediterranean still very confused until she saw Jane. The detective was holding a bouquet of long stem roses. Jane was dressed in a grey Armani suit and killer three inch heels. Maura was blown away.

"I take it there is no dead body?" Maura said to the detective. Jane pulled Maura to her and they were led into the dining room.

"No, unless you count the seared tuna." Jane smirked as she teased Maura. They were seated at their table. Orders were taken and wine poured. Jane reached across the table taking Maura's hand. She fingered the wedding ring looking into green eyes. Soft music played in the back ground. "You make me very happy Dr. Maura Isles-Rizzoli. I enjoy spending my life with you." Maura smiled as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "I would never forget to spend time with you on Valentine's Day. You are the most important person in my life." Jane kissed Maura's hand. Dinner was lovely as they talked about the family and the future. Rebecca's latest letter from her and Edward had both of them snickering over an incident with a group of goats. Dessert came with coffee and Jane reached into her pocket pulling out a box with Tiffany's emblem. She slid it across the table to Maura. Maura put her coffee cup down and picked up the box.

"Jane, you shouldn't have." Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"You know you will always mean more to me than things. I saw this when I went by Tiffany's the other day and it made me think of you." Maura opened the gray Tiffany's box to reveal a Tiffany's Infiniti platinum bracelet with diamonds.

"Oh Jane, how did you afford this? Oh, Jane." Jane reached across placing the bracelet on Maura's wrist.

"I will always love you Maura on this side and the next of Infinity." Maura rose and went to Jane's side of the table. She kissed her wife softly.

"You know the poets say that love reduces the complexity of living. I can whole heartedly agree with that since I met you and fell in love with you. Life isn't as complex as it used to be." Maura said softly. Jane kissed her wife again.

"I think it's time to go home and show you more of this love." Maura nodded. The couple paid the bill and left the restaurant. As Jane drove Maura to their home she thought of the Henry Van Dyke quote Maura had read to her a couple weeks ago. "Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity." It was true Maura and she had all eternity.


End file.
